Rats To Wanderers
by audsome
Summary: Kenshin walks around all day and all night because he is a rurouni. Along his path lie things that he does not like, scary creatures, and food. Oneshot WanderingFic


**Rats To Wanderers**

****  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I'm just a fan writing for my own amusement.  
  
"Ew!" Kenshin groaned out as a rat scurried past his feet. He kept on walking though, why should he let one little rat deter him from continuing. But he really did not like rats, or any other rodent scabby infested. Kenshin continued his peaceful stroll through the woods passing all sorts of animals and the like. "Hello Bird-san!" He greeted waving gaily to a colorful bird that was chirping merrily in the tree. "Hello Weasel-san!" Kenshin shouted out to a weasel that got frightened off by the abrupt noise that pierced through the leafy-green silence of the forest.  
  
Kenshin walked a little further along the natural path until he came upon a stream that had sparklingly clear water with little fishes swimming by. He laid his bundles on the ground so that he could rest by it. "Hello Lil'Fishy-chan!" He said scooping some water up with his cup. "How is the water today?" He asked it taking a sip of the refreshing water.  
  
He heard with his magnificent hearing some scuttling behind where he had just a few moments ago sat down to rest his weary feet. He slowly turned his head around to find two beady little eyes starring back at him. "Ahh!" He screamed as he threw his crystal clear water at the sick huge rat. "Get away! Get away!"  
  
The water and his insistence that it get away from him drove the critter away from its drinking site. Kenshin settled down once it was a safe distance away. Which happened to be fifty feet away. Sighing a sigh of relief he reached over to his sack and pulled out a pot. "Hmmm.... I need to cook some dinner that I do!" He declared hopping up and looking around. "Now, where is the best wood?"  
  
Kenshin walked off into the woods that surrounded him looking for the best wood to cook a meal over. He pasted a couple hundred ants marching to their anthills and some spiders that looked to be... a.... doing...something. "Gahh!! My eyes!! My beautiful eyes!!! They're devastated!! Ahh!! Runaway! Runaway!!" He did exactly what he said. He ran. Away. From the spiders... that were... doing something.... He stopped a couple miles away out of breath.  
  
He looked around himself and found that he was in a clearing and somewhere along his flight he had lost his sandals. "All well!" He said cheerily. "I can always get new ones! Oh. Wait, no I can't." He looked sad now at the prospect of walking around barefoot in the woods where who knows what litters the ground. He turned around and headed back the way he came. But slowly, he didn't want to reach the clearing in a matter of seconds, which is what would happen with his god-like speed. And he did not want to reach a few certain spiders... doing... that thing... that they... where...a ...doing... in a few minutes. "It'd be better if I didn't see that again, de gozaru yo." He muttered darkly to himself. Sometimes his excellent eyesight was a curse. On he went walking now again gaily through the trees.  
  
He kept his eyes keenly on the floor so that he wouldn't miss signs of his sandals. He saw many things along the shrubbery but none included a size three in woman's sandals. He saw a treasure map, an open treasure chest with gold spilling out of it, a bar, a half naked beauty, but not his beloved sandals that he had shared precious moments with. There were also some leprechauns saying they lost their gold and would give a handsome reward to any who found it, a car, some chocolate roses, and a rat. "Ahh!! I hate rats!" Kenshin yelled running away! But he didn't get far before he tripped and fell on some ones carelessly placed sandals. "Ah! My sandals!" He screamed hugging them tightly to his chest after he recognized them. He put them on and decided that now was a good time to get some wood for dinner.  
  
"Time for Dinner! Time to look for some wood!" Kenshin sang out melodiously. "Time for some wood! Time for some wood to cook my food with!"  
  
He heard some birds chirping along with him so he looked to them. He saw that they were on some perfect wood that would perfectly cook his food. "Thank you Bird-san! Thank you very much!" He said walking over to the birds. When he reached the birds they flew up to higher branches.  
  
Before Kenshin picked up the perfect wood he heard some screeching but he could not figure out where it was coming from. He looked all around the area but no animal he found could he connect with the hideous sounds. He paused listening carefully, and then walked over to where the screeching was coming from. That led him over to his perfect wood. The screeching was defiantly coming from somewhere near his wood. He looked in from of the wood... nada. "Where is that noise coming from?" Kenshin putt his hands over his ears blocking the noise out. "I'll just take the wood and go!" He decided.  
  
As he picked up the wood a humungous rat came flying out of the whole decay had left it with straight into Kenshin's beautiful face. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He screamed through a mouthful of fur. "Get off! Get off!!!" He tried to get the rat off his face but its claws dug into his skin drawing some of Kenshin's blood along with his ire with it. "Get off!! I hate rats!! Ahh!!" He screamed wrestling with the ugly animal.  
  
Finally Kenshin got a good footing under the rat and flung it off his face. He was left gasping for breath. He sat down putting his hands into his face assessing the damage. "This isn't good!" He cried out. His hands found themselves along his scar. Now all bloody from his fierce battle with the rat. He picked up the wood, but not before checking if there where any rats left and ran to the little stream where his belongings held some bandages.  
  
"Yes!" He exclaimed after his scar was securely bandaged up. He didn't like to bleed, and he especially did not like having his scar bleed.  
  
Kenshin picked up the wood and pilled them together for a fire. He started it going with his heat vision. Then filled his pot with water and placed it over the warming fire. "Now time to look for food!" He sang out. He left after making sure the fire would not spread once his ever-watchful eye left it.  
  
He found some roots that looked edible, some nonpoisonous mushrooms and some other ingredients for his dinner. "Now for the main ingredient!"  
  
He found his main ingredient, captured it, killed it, and ran back to his safe fire. He poured all of the ingredients into the pot after preparing them and sat back on his bedroll to watch the setting sun. "The sun is so beautiful today," he said marveling at its radiant beauty.  
  
He woke up from his revere because of the delicious smell wafting to him from his pot. With mouth drooling he took out his eating utensils and poured himself some of his soup. He slurped it up and food that its taste was better than the smell had let on. He was also proud of himself for making food out of the meager things he could find. With his belly full he let out a sigh.  
  
"Mmm... rat soup," he murmured falling asleep.

* * *

A/N: An idea that i just had to do. I always follow inspiration and you should too by clicking that little purple botton that says "go" with the words "Submit Review" next to them and tell me what you thought.


End file.
